Beautiful Garbage
by Skitly-Tab
Summary: She's nothing but Garbage beautiful Garbage at that. SPAWN
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Garbage

**Beautiful Garbage**

Chapter 1- Dru

"Just shut your mouth", Dawn thought to her self as Willow Ranted on to her about being home after dark, To Dawn it was nothing, if a big bad was going to get her she would be dead by now, "Dawn you should know better than that things lurk in the dark here, And you are a main target every demon knows you are Buffy's sister", Willow scolded, "Yeah but I'm not her sister am I im just a energy ball" Dawn screamed before storming back out into the dark streets.

"I'm getting so sick of this" Dawn sighed out loud as she walked in the dark, heading nowhere in particular, as she slowly came towards the Bronze she realized this would be the first place they would look, taking of her sweater and dumping it in the dumpster near by she turned and began walking in the opposite direction going as far away as possible they wouldn't find her tonight, "Serves them fucking right" She screamed into the night.

-

"Xander do you think we should go find her now" Willow asked looking out the front door, "She's really changed lately ever since Buffy died" Willow said, Xander walked over to the red head placing a hand on her shoulder pulling her in for a hug, "She's still mourning she will be fine we just need to let her be", he said closing the door behind her.

"Oi Olli, I'm Baaak" Dawn called swinging the open the door to a old abandon house, "Dru you sexy piece of arss get over here and try this", A Guy Called from in front of the couch sitting in the centre of the room, Dru was the name she preferred she had heard Spike talking about this crazy bitch he use to shag and that is exactly what she wanted to be his crazy bitch that he shagged senseless,"What is it" Dawn said swallowing the pills from his hand, "Something really good that's all you need to know, now get those pants off and pick some music for us"

One of the many rules in house of Olli pants are illegal, Dawn slipped her jeans off dropping them in the pile of pants on the floor by the door, "Sorry I didn't come yesterday" Dawn said well going through the stacks of cd's by the stereo, "I forgot what day of the week it was" they all laughed in unison, "We know how that is" a tiny blonde girl sprawled across the couch almost fully naked with one hand in Olli's pants said, "Who the fuck are you" Dawn growled completely outraged some little hoe was touching her man, well it was the fact someone was touching him every girl did but this one she didn't know or said could.

"Wow calm down girl I'm Sofia" She said simply smiling already completely drug fucked, "Hey hey Dru don't worry this is the girl I was telling you about" Dawn put the cd in the player stood up pulled her red Singlet off walked over and dragged the girl on the floor by her hair, Once again the room roared with laughter it felt as if the walls would crumble Dawn simply climbed on the couch taking over what 'Sofia' was doing, The blonde lay there not knowing what to do Kristy the only red head in the room crawled over to her and in barely a whisper said, "When Dru gets here you must instantly move if you on Olli, She's kinda like the queen you know we do what she and Olli say" Then Kristy rolled back on her back to enjoy the beat of the music and the affect the drug was doing.

_Well you must be thinking by now what the hell happened to little Dawnie innocent sister of the poweful and wonderful Buffy well my so called sister is dead and all because of me being to chicken to jump even though I ain't real, well everyone kinda forgot about me after that oh boo hoo Buffy's dead in my option she deserved it she was never really there for me when I thought I was real she was off screwing someone or killing things we never really spent time together yeah yeah I know when I needed saving she was there but I think it was only so the others would still like her cause imagine if she didn't come save me im sure the others would be disgusted in her Oh my Buffy isn't miss perfect, So just get use to this new Dawn or Dru as im known by these days cause this is me im nothing but a shell a piece of rubbish just Beautiful garbage nothing special._

_-_

**Well Guys this is the beginning of my new story a bit different to my others but not much. And don't worry im not giving up on ****painted red**** or ****its just blood**** they are just on hiatus (spelt wrong probably) **


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Garbage

Beautiful Garbage

Chapter 2- Suprise

**Last time- **_So just get use to this new Dawn or Dru as im known by these days cause this is me im nothing but a shell a piece of rubbish just Beautiful garbage nothing special._

_--_

-_Nobody knows really that I cry no I correct myself they don't realise I can_.

A Sharp pain behind her eye's ripped her out of her ecstasy the only real happiness and all it was is the next morning the drugs have finish gone and now she's completely empty again, "Olli, Olli wake up have you got more im empty" Dawn whispered into the naked man next to her.

Leaning up on one arm she looked around everyone was naked except Sofia she was propped up in the door frame, "I think she's suffered enough" Dawn mumbled untangling her self from the spider web of sleeping bodies, "New girl wake up" Dawn said tapping her on the shoulder the girl opened her eye slowly staring up at Dawn, "Dru Im sorry" She said, she had stunningly green eyes it took Dawn a moment to answer, "Hey no worries you have learned, now come on climb in with me get warm" Dawn smiled, she was nice but only to those who could make her feel real for awhile, Dawn removed the rest of Sofia's underwear and led her back to the centre of the bodies to the waiting man and all his glory, her temporary god.

-

Willow sat staring at the door she had been up all night waiting for Dawn to walk in the door, Xander walked through from the lounge, "Willow did she come home?" He yawned leaning against the doorframe Willow stared at him a moment sleep deprive and lethargic, "Ah what, oh um no I waiting all night im going to look for her" She said attempting to stand and falling back, "Coffee on the way sit back down" Xander said catching her then making his way to the kitchen.

_If only I knew they cared maybe that would've not made as many mistakes._

"Well I better get back to reality for awhile" Dawn aid pulling on her pants and heading back out the door, the Dull Street seemed blank to Dawn even though there were people walking there dogs, watering there lawns and going to work Dawn didn't see any of them she was in her daze kind of like on auto pilot.

By the time she reached her street she could hear the ringing of someone yelling at her moving her view into the direction of the noise she realised the gates of hell were opening up in front of her, the wrath of Willow, "Dawn where the heck have you been I have been up all night, do you have any clue what you put us through, do you not realise the world doesn't revolve around you" Willow raged on to a distant Dawn, "Oh sorry" Dawn mumbled walking past Willow and making her way home, "Dawn don't you walk away from me" Willow scolded yanked the girl back around to face her, "Get your fucken hands off me" Dawn growled eying Willow down, Completely taken back by the brunettes outburst, "Dawn I was just worried" Willow backed down.

Dawn stormed into the house towards the kitchen her stomach furiously grumbled, she grabbed the box of sugary cereal and headed for her room she really couldn't be fucked listening to them all walk on eggshells around delicate Dawn. She pushed open the door and instantly went over to shut the curtains she hated the light, she felt as if she was in the dark so why not just make it that way.

_When I think about it I don't really think they care they just did their job in loving memory of the glorious Buffy take care of her baby sister make her proud._

Her body quivered to the sudden change in temperature, prying her eyes open she realised she must of passed out, looking down to her hand still clutching the hair spray and zip lock bag, "Got love nothingness" She whispered kissing the can and sliding in under her bed, slowly pulling herself upright onto the bed, it took a few minutes to fully open her eyes and come back round, "God what time is it" Dawn reached over to her clock, 10:27pm it flashed back at her, "Well time to go walk abouts" something Dawn done every night a sad attempted to let something get her rip her to shreds she wanted to really feel for just once. Changing into the most provocative clothing possible, black eyeliner, red lipstick and she was ready to go.

Now she use to climb out her window and down the tree but she really just didn't care anymore if she got caught, so grabbing her fags she headed for the front door, she could hear the rumbling of Xanders snoring and the soft sighs of Willow, for a second she stopped and wondered what she sounded like sleeping, "well next time I decide to sleep I will video myself" She thought.

The air had a nip to it tonight but it didn't bother Dawn she was use to the cold and plus it harden her nipples and men loved when they could she that, a smirk spread across her face as her trail of thought ended up on Spike she wondered if he could help himself from peeking, he was in all a complete sleaze just never to her but I 'spose she was only 14 before he disappeared now she had all the right curves and perfectly sized tits and a nice arss as everyone told her, she wondered if he could keep his mind from fantasying over her.

She wasn't completely unaware someone was following her she just didn't really give a fuck if he assaulted her then that's what he did, she knew it wasn't a vamp 'cause she could hear their footsteps plus he had been following her from the end of her street she would be dead now if it was a vamp.

" Missy isn't it a bit late to be taking a walk alone" the man suddenly closer than she realised whispered in her ear, she wasn't afraid oddly she was calmed by him his voice seemed familiar, "Maybe I waiting to be ravaged in the dark by you" She seductively purred reaching back to pull his hand to her tit, it was ice cold her heart started pounding so fast it felt as if it would rip from her chest, he was a vamp one that liked to play with his food, suddenly she realised this might hurt more than she thought it would and she couldn't stop the adrenaline from pumping in her veins, it wasn't fear that was taking over but complete excitement.

"Mmmmmm" he purred, she still couldn't place the voice, "I can smell your excitement" He trailed his hand to the bottom of her top, placing his icy hands under the thin material.

Then it all clicked into place that voice, the voice of her fantasies, Spike.

Dun, Dun, Dun… lol. Alright that's chapter 2 im really enjoying writing this it's a bit different to my others a bit more 'grown up' I suppose I've always sucked at writing like this but I think im getting the nac of it please I love comments and stuff so RR.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful Garbage

**Beautiful Garbage**

Chapter 3- Regect

**Last time-**_"Mmmmmm" he purred, she still couldn't place the voice, "I can smell your excitement" He trailed his hand to the bottom of her top, placing his icy hands under the thin material._

_Then it all clicked into place that voice, the voice of her fantasies, Spike._

_This was everything I wanted but would he still want me when he found out who I was._

"So pet what's your name, if im going to ravage you I gotta know the name I will call you" Spike said into the back of her neck.

It was Spike, she always wanted this, "Dru" She whispered slowly turning around, the stone body behind her froze, "What did you say" He hissed grabbing her by the hair, "Dru now if you going to ravage me do it good" She said with her body turned to his, slowly lifting her head to see the face she had missed for so long, blue eyes met blue eyes and instantly Spike yanked her off him, "What the fuck Dawn" if he could've blush he'd be a brilliant red, "What now you don't want to touch me" She said pulling the straps down from her Singlet, "You don't want to Shag me senseless" She took a step forward slowly revealing more of her body, "Go on you're a vampire not spose to follow rules" She said grabbing the top of his pants to pulling him closer.

What on earth was he suppose to do, Shag the little sister of the woman he's obsessed over, "So what's the deal with the name bint" Spike said trying hard to reframe his self from touching her cream skin, "You know I think it suits me, better than innocent Dawn", she spat, "Well Nibblet I can't do this, you didn't see me ok" Spike pulled loose of her grip and ran off into the night.

_You didn't see me? I knew he would never want me, nobody does except Olli he always wanted me._

Standing there rejected by the man she use to call a friend, the man she fantasised about, not knowing what to do she crumbled to the ground grazing her knees on the way down, "I knew nobody wanted me truely" She punched into the ground, "Just cut it out Dawn its not worth it" She thought lifting her bleeding body from the ground, "Time to go where im worshiped" She said.

"Bloody Hell, Oh Good god" Was all Spike could manage to mumble as he wandered Sunnydale,_Oh but Spike come on did you see that body you can't be bloody blind, you felt her nipple the way it felt now be a man and get back there, _the Voice in the back of his head, "But she's a kid, the Slayers kid sister its just suicde" Spike walked into the local bottle store grab som whiskey and walked straight out, "HEY MISTER PAY FOR THAT" Spike ignored the yelling of the store keeper and kept walking, _But Spike you're a vampire you aint spose to have morals plus doesn't she look good enough, go on you could smell her excitement and she was delisous,_Spike punched a brick wall down the alley way he just turned into.

"Olli im here" Dawn said walking through the door to her favorite place, "Oh Dru its you" Olli said less than excited than she was hoping for, "You got anything tonight?" She questioned, there was nothing worse in the world than a drugless Olli allm fun out the window and the demon of all demons appeared, angered, violent and after her, "Is that all you fucken think about you fucken little whore" Olli shoved Dawn to the ground, "Nah not tonight _Dru..._" He made her name sound sickning, she knew how this went don't fight back take all the punches lay there like a good girl and wait for him to finish and then shower her with affection, "all you are is a drug fuck skank" He spat as he ripped her clothes off, to him this was foreplay, "A nothing" Olli sneered as he punch her milky white skin with such force it turned blue almost instantly.

She heard a crack as he hit a rib but she knew better "don't make a sound it will all be over soon and he will love me once more"She thought over and over in her mind, Then it all stopped and she smiled knowing she would feel real any minute now, slowly opening her eye's Olli wasn't there, She was alone, naked with blood streaking her skin.

_I was rejected by the man i thought worshiped me. Rejected by everyone._

**Well thats chapter 3 im writing chapter 4 at this very moment so it will be up soonish i hope you are enjoying it :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Garbage**

Chapter 4 -Broken

**Last time-**_Then it all stopped and she smiled knowing she would feel real any minute now, slowly opening her eye's Olli wasn't there, She was alone, naked with blood streaking her skin._

Slowly picking herself up of the ground ad pulling her clothes back on she made her way back out the door, Wandering the strets at night was her thing and now that she was bleeding she hoped it will be the last time, the only differnce this time was she knew where she was going the one place Vampires were always, the Cemantary.

After much wall punching and whiskey drinking Spike made his way to his old cyrpt, "May as well pick up some things well im here" He mumbled Pushing the Cyrpt door, "Sod off" Spike Growled as something flung its self at him from inside the Crypt, "Spike is that you" A male voice sounded, "Clem?" Spike questioned, "Buddy" Clem threw his arm around his old mates body, "How you been now where you been getting off to?".

"All you Blood sucking asshole's get out here and get me" Dawn screamed from the middle of the graveyard, "Come taste my blood" She teased, She could hear them stalking her they must have been young because they were awfully loud, "Oh come on take me by surprise i can hear you from a mile away you suck at being vampires" She yelled, "Dawn?" The creator of the loud foot steps called, "Dawn is that you?" Coming out of the dark so she could see was Willow Xander and Tara, "What the heck are you doing" Willow raged seeing the sight of dawn all bloody and almost naked, "You know just chilling" Dawn Sacastically said, "Chilling i haven't seen you for a day and you are in a graveyard calling out for demons to come get you plus you are half naked what the heck are you doing" Willow ranted, "Oh calmed down im fine" Dawn said before sprinting off into the darkness she knew they couldn't chase her they were all carrying supplies and weapons.

"Did you hear something" Clem said moving his view from passions on the tv screen to the door, "No but i can smell it" Spike could smell the sweet scent of a very strong blood about to burst through the door,

"Fuck Fuck Fuck" A womans voice cursed pushing the heavy stone open, "Oh even beter" She hissed when she saw the to demons sitting on plastic garden seats in front of the tv, "Just what i need, oh by the way the stupid scoobies are following me im not here ok" She said dashing don the stairs to the underground room, "Oh Bloody hell clem im not here either ok" Spike followed only seconds later the three ran through the door.

"Clem, Oh hi mate did a bloody teen just run in here?" Xander asked glancing around, "Ah hey guy how you been?" Clem asked getting up, "Did you see a girl?" Willow asked with agression in her voice, "Sorry thought maybe you were coming to see me, but nah no-one but me i was hoping for guest, oh someone ran past the door before making an awful racket" He said pointing out the door, "Thanks" They all said in unison.

"Dawn i mean Dru oh bloody hell what happened to you" Spike said looking over her half naked and blood covered body, "Like you care" She spat at him, "I Care pet i was just a little taken back before you know last time i saw you was when you were still bouncing around to n'synic" He said trying to comfort her, "Look you left i changed gave you a chance to have me and you discarded me likea rag doll" Bitterness filled her voice, She slumpped down on the ground and started fiddling with the rip in her skirt, Spike still standing in front of her could see strait up her skirt, "Oh God no panties" He said a little to loud that dawn heard, she couldn't help but giggle, "Oh come on spike i know you enjoyed it now help me up and give me your shirt" She said holding her hand in the air, "My shirt sod off" Spike helped her off the ground, "Ok then i knew you didn't mind seeing me half naked" She teased forgetting she was surpose to be mad with him and everything, "No its just, i am a vampire pet and a man at that i don't think any guy could turn away from a womans body" Dawn remembering her anger for Spike hissed "Well you turned away just fine last time when i gave you free entrance" Spike began unbuttoning his shirt to cover her up with,

"You shocked me Dawn",

"Its Dru" She said rippijng the remander of her top of exposing her self for a few minutes well she put his shirt on,

"See you are doing it again shall i make this easier on you" She said turning to face away from him,

"Look its not that i just never seen you like this im a bit shocked nibblet" Spike placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Just don't, look i need somewhere to stay Clem lives here now can i crash with you till tomorrow night then i will be gone" Dawn shook his hand from her shoulder and turned, He only just noticed her blue and purple skin,

"Daw.. Dru what happened" Spike said tracing his fingers over the bruise on her thigh,

"Nothing decided i needed a new skin colour" She said trying to hide the shame of her attack,

Spike knelt down to examine her legs, "I think you have a broken rip" he said noticing the purple through the gap in her shirt unbuttoning it with out thinking to have a closer look,

"Look im fine it doesn't matter i deserved it" She said stepping away from him,

"Dru Come on you can crash with me tonight and i will bandage you up" Spike said leading her back up the stairs.

"Willow slow down she will be long gone if we haven't found her" Xander Puffed,

"No She can't be i had to look after that unthankful dilenquant" Willow said turning to face Xander,

"Willow you will only make it worse im worried to but they way she is right now is weird, we need to focus on the task at hand, bringing Buffy Back that will help her" Xander comforted.

Dawn followed Spike throught the dark not saying a word she was torn between jumping in his arms and sobbing or killing him for leaving her,

"Dawn why do you like to be called Dru" He tried to think back to a time he ever mentioned her name,

"Im Crazy, Sexy and tough so i needed a name to fit so i thought Drusilla was perfect" She didn't want to tell him it was because she wanted him to want her,

"Sexy, yes, tough well i think you are now but Crazy i think troubled fits better" He said as they now walked side by side, Dawn instantly punched him in the face,

"Im not Fucken troubled" She growled, Spike shocked rubbed his cheek and just stared at her a moment, "Yeah maybe Crazy does fit, what the hell you little bitch" Spike grabbed her by the throat, "Don't hit me thik what i could do to you next time" He said loosening his grip from her,

"Go on Kill me you asshole" She edged on, "Hey hang on how the fuck are you even hurting me what happened to the chip" She said getting side tracked still dangling in the air, "I won't Kill you Dru never will maybe just put you back in your place" He dropped her to the ground hearing another crack as she fell,

"Dru" He Panicked scooping her up in his arm, She couldn't help but let a tear fall he was finally holding her.

"Spike Carry me please" She wimpered

"Ok my nibblet" He sped up his pace to reach the destination faster he could feel how cold her body was and her broken bones,

"Who done this" He snarled angry that someone would hurt his dawn,

"No-one important, please im so cold" She said the last bone broken pushed her to almost unconsiousness, Spike began to run at Vampire speed he knew his place was warm and had hot water he needed to get her warm she was dying.

_He held me he cared its all i ever wanted just to be cared for._

**Hehe thanks for reading i only just realised my style just changed in this chapter im sorry lol i try to keep the same but it never works i thik its still understandable tell me if its not and i may revise this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Garbage**

Chapter 5- Am i dead

**Last time-**_"Who done this" He snarled angry that someone would hurt his dawn,_

"_No-one important, please im so cold" She said the last bone broken pushed her to almost unconsiousness, Spike began to run at Vampire speed he knew his place was warm and had hot water he needed to get her warm she was dying._

_He held me he cared its all i ever wanted just to be cared for._

"Spike" Dawn choked, "Spike it really hurts" She cried as he lay her on the bed of his motel room, "Ok luv don't freak out but im going to need to take off your top so i can see the extent of all this" He hesitantly began unbuttoning the shirt only to expose a almost fully black and blue body underneath, "Dawn, Who did this" He growled getting even more angry to see her small body so broken more than 4 ribs seemed to be broken and he could only tell because of the violent bruise's laced over them, "Spike its so cold" Dawn Wimpered almost passing out because of pain, "Hospital" Was the last word she said before slipping into unconsiousness.

"Help Help" Spike angily yelled as he burst through the doors of the hospital, "Sir calm down whats the matter?" A overly sized woman asked from behind a desk, "This girl was laying in the gutter all bloody and half dead, do something do something now" He growled, the woman took one glance at the naked teen in his arms and insantly screamed down the hall some docters name, she came out from behind the desk and grabbed a wheelchair from the hall, "Put her in here sir, Do you know this girl, and why is she naked" The woman quized, "I use to i just came back to town", The lies rolled of his tounge like butter, "I was heading out for a drink and i could hear crying being me i had a look and saw her laying naked on the ground she was crying for help, now i couldnt just leave her there" Spike answered smoothly, "Well thats very noble of you young man, you may have just saved this girls life, um do you know her name?", The woman smiled as they rushed down the hall was following the docter, "Yes her name is Dawn" He paused for a moment did the bint really want Willow and the crew here with her, "Dawn Williams" The first name that popped to mind.

"You know what im over looking for Dawn she can die for all i care" Willow spat in frustration, "Willow you don't mean that" Tara weeped, "It's just tough she will come around we can't give up on her" Tears fell from Taras cheeks, "I know im well im tired of this Tara she's so out of control and i can't stop her, we need Buffy" Willow began to cry, "I can't take it any more we must bring her back, we have to" She sobbed barely able to speak, "Tonight!".

_All i could remember was Spike craddling me in his arms as rushes of air blew on my face, he must have been running, god i must be in some state, but it felt nice, i mean not the pain that didn't feel nice, but him holding me i could hear him talking to me i think he was crying im sure i could feel drops on my skin 'please Nibblet hold on' i could feel him kissing my head as he ran, and it felt nice._

_But now, now i can't feel anything or see anything _

_Am i dead?_

"She's in a bad condition doctor" the nurse said assesing Dawns wounds, "Take notes nurse quickly we need to prep her, she needs these bones put back in place her top ribs may be causing internal bleeding" The doctor barked orders then left the room.

"Doc is the kid going to be ok" Spike Grabbed the doctors shoulder trying hard to keep his eyes from changing colour, "Sir release me from your grip i am of no use with broken bones" The doctor calmly said, "Please doc tell me whats happening?"Spike pleaded, "Walk with me we must go fast" the doctor said having Spike follow him through the many corridoors of the hospital explaining the op and what they will be doing, the worst and best outcome in the simpliest way so anyone could understand, "Thaks Doc please, please don't let the worst outcome happen she's important" Spike said feeling very non big bad in this moment sod he shouldn't be crying over some kid, but this some kid ment something to him and by hell will stand by well she dies.

Spike Sat in the waiting room this was driving him mad, light was almost up and still no news, "Lady is Dawn Williams out yet?"Spike asked the round woman from the counter, "Hang on sir i will just check" She dialed numbers on the phoneshe spoke queitly but Spike could still hear, "Is that girl out yet, you know the naked one" She whispered through the phone, "Yeah that mans still here" She glanced at Spike and gave him a fake smile,

"I know there is no Dawn Williams on file in this town maybe she's from out of town? I dont think this man done this to her" Spike could feel a Growl rising in his throat as he listened in, "Ok Suzy i will tell him" She said hanging up the phone, "Sir she has just come out of theatre, all went well there was no internal bleeding just serverly broken bones, now sir the police will want to speak with you so im sorry but i can not let you see her yet" The woman said apolgetically , "Like Bloody hell im not seeing her, i basically raised that kid after her family died, she has no-one but me so sod off you old bat you are not stopping me from seeing my Dawn" He Spat before marching down the hall, Spike heard the room number the nurse on the other line said Dawn was in.

Buffys body twitched violently as the magic surged through her dead vains, "Willow?" Xander questioned as he noticed Willows eye flash black, "Its ok Xander" Tara comforted, "RISE!" Willow screamed and the body in front of her, with a flash of light Buffys eyes snapped open, "What.. Have.. You ... Done" She growled behind clenched teeth "Buffy its ok you are back now" Willow said reacing to put her arms around her, "Get of me, how could you do that you selfish cow" Buffy stood upright and kicked dirt on Willow and turned to walk away, "I was in heaven" She said over shoulder before walking away.

"Dawn" Spike whispered in the Sleeping girls ear, "Dawn its Spike please i hope you can hear me i will back as soon as the sun sets, don't give up my pet" he kissed her check and then jusmped out the window as police and doctors approched the door.

_I could hear him just, Am in hell? Spike wouldn't go to heaven would he, But why would he need to leave then where am i, what is that beeping._

Dawn struggled to open her eyes they felt as if they were glued shut she tried to lift her hand to her face but her body was to weak, "Where am i" she screamed hoping that someone would answer all she could see was darkness, "Miss Williams, Dawn" A voice said, Williams? She wondered but listened, "Dawn you are in sunnydale hospital, everything is fine you just had an operation, you were beaten dear" a mans said, he sounded old and calming, "Why can't i move" She wimpered afraid, "Oh dear that is fine you were out a very long time your body is still waking up give it an hour or so you will feel better, now you must relax" He said placing a hand on her shoulder, "When will Spike be back" She Whispered as she felt as though she was falling asleep, "That man? Oh im not sure child did he do this to you?" She heard a pen click so they must be taking notes, "No, he saved me" Were he last word before she fell back asleep.

Spike entered his motel room and locked the doors he need to get some shut eye make the day go faster he needed to get back to Dawn or Dru as she wanted to be called.

**Ok thats that chapter done :) hope you enjoyed it may be a few weeks before i get another up as im going away but i will try to the moment i get back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Garbage**

Chapter 6-

Slowly opening her eyes Dawn could now make out the room she was in sickly pale pink walls, scenic paintings the normal hospital room all the same,

"Oh god" Dawn said suddenly feeling the pain of her injuries, "Spike" She called out glancing around the room she soon realised in was still day light, "Nurse" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Nurse!" She demanded, a rounded woman with fizzy orange hair appeared at the door with a worried expression planted on her face, "Miss Williams, what is the matter?" She panicked, "I just want to know the time and when can I leave?" Dawn calmly said, "Its 4.30pm love, oh you had me worried dear thought you fell out of bed or something, you will be here for about 4 days child you need time to heal" The nurse said checking her chart at the end of the bed,

"But I can check myself out can't I, I hate hospitals" Dawn asked, "Oh no dear in your condition we recommend you stay here" Dawn turned her head to the window, "When Spike comes you better let him in" Dawn said bitterness dripping from her words.

Spike paced the small space of his motel room, waiting for the sun to set enough for him to get to Dawn, _Im going to kill the bastard who done this to her _he thought, his Dawn at nearly death in the hands of some scum, _My Dawn? Since when Spiky, remember you left her she stopped being your Dawn the moment you left_ His mind kept telling him. Only half an hour left till he could go to her but that small amount of time left seemed like an eternity.

"Tara what have I done" Willow wept into her lovers arms,

"How could I be so selfish, just because I couldn't handle a teenager"

"Willow its going to be ok, Buffy she will come right and so will Dawn it will come right" Tara comforted,

"But what if they don't what if they both are like this from now on"

"Willow stop saying what if, it doesn't help, now come on lets go home, its getting Dark"

"NURSE!" Dawn Yelled down the hall ripping the i.v drip from her arm, "Nurse im going home" Dawn stumbled down the hallway tears streaked her face as the pain was intense, "Child what are you doing, you could be re breaking all your bones" The nurse stood in front of Dawn, "He didn't come back, I have to leave he's not coming back for me" She sobbed trying to get past the nurse, "bloody hell pet" Spike panicked swooping her up in his arms delicately, "Spike" Dawn wept, "You came back" she buried her face into his chest, "I told you I would Nibblet" Spike moved a strand of hair from her face, "Sir you need to put her down you could very well be causing more damage" The nurse put her hand on Dawns forehead, "Don't touch her" He growled, "I would never hurt her".

"Spike please take me away from here I don't want to stay in here" Dawn asked quietly, "Please" She put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

"Sir Stop, Security!" The nurse followed behind Spike as he made his way out of the hospital, "Sod off you old bat" Spike sped up his pace to get out of there before more people tried to stop them.

"Dawn are you ok" Spike asked as they ran through the night, "It just hurts, are we nearly there" Spike placed Dawn down on her own feet as he fumbled with the lock on his motel room door, "Spike why did you leave me" Dawn asked once her placed her down on the bed, "Because luv it was nearly day time plus the police were about to come down into the room" Spike said pulling a blood bag from the little bar fridge,

"No I know that I mean before why did you leave me when you said you would never leave me" Dawn said turning her face away from him so he wouldn't see her cry, "I don't know bit I really don't" Spike walked over and sat on the bed, "Why do you love her she's dead you could've had me I would've given you so much more" Dawn said sitting up, "Lie back down pet I don't need you worse off" Spike reached forward to lay her back down, "Spike Stop, I heal fast that's why I wanted to leave the hospital I didn't want to try explain to them" Dawn said lifting her hospital gown and undoing her bandages, "See" She rubbed her hands over her stomach where only hours ago was black and blue, "And these" She said pointing to the stiches, "I will pull them out soon, I still hurt, feels kinda all stiff like I have worked out for hours on end" Dawn said climbing off the bed, "You don't have and clothes that will happen to fit me" Dawn said realising under the gown she had nothing on, twice now Spike had seen her naked, "I have a dressing gown" Spike said throwing her a cream dressing gown, "Thanks, why do you need a dressing gown, I don't picture you to wear dressing gown" Dawn giggled,

"Well Nibblet I do shower, and still like to laze around once in a while" Spike answered.

Dawn began to blush, the thought of Spike in a steamy shower hot water dripping from his chiselled body.

"Wow Nibblet you are turning a scarlet red" Spike laughed, "What you find it that funny I like to be comfortable now in then" Dawn turned and walked into the bathroom before she embarrassed herself.

Dawn looked at herself in the mirror as the hot water filling the bath slowly steamed up the room, _what has become of me_, she traced the shallows of her eyes, _I should be still mad at him why does he make me love him all over again_ she removed the stitches from her body letting out a small cry with each stich removed, "Luv are you ok" Spike burst through the door to a fully naked Dawn standing there, "Spike you must really like seeing me naked" Dawn teased, "No, I thought you were in pain"

"Fine I get it im nothing compare to Buffy just get out" Dawn turned and climbed in the bath pulling the tattered shower curtain across leaving Spike Standing there dumb founded.

"Buffy are you here" Xander walked into the dark summers house, "Buffy don't jump out and kill me" Xander joked peering into the kitchen, "Buffy" He called up the stairs, Go away Xander just leave me alone" Buffy sat in the dark hallway upstairs,

"But I come with chicken wings, im sure after being dead for awhile you must be starving" Xander walked towards her holding out chicken wing, "Come on no-one can resist a chicken wing" Buffy laughed a small laugh, "See now there's the buffy I know" Xander sat down next to her, "Come on now eat the crunchy goodness" Xander placed the bucket in front of them, "I haven't come back right Xander I can feel it" Buffy began to cry, "Im not me" She sobbed into his chest.

_Bloody hell teenagers ya need an instruction manual_ Spike ran his hand through his hair standing on the outside of the bathroom listening to her heart beat through the door, "Pet?" Spike questioned opening the door a little so he could hear he response, "What Spike?" Dawn quietly asked, "im sorry, God a big bad should never apologize but Nibblet, I didn't mean to offend you I was just more concern on your wellbeing than your body at that time" Spike stepped into the fog filled room, "Look Spike you don't need to I can't die" Dawn sighed, "Trust me I have tried more than once" She barely whispered.

**Well that's that chapter I always get mind blanks around this time so im trying very hard to complete this story fast. ******** R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beautiful Garbage**

Chapter 7

**Last time-**_"Look Spike you don't need to, I can't die" Dawn sighed, "Trust me I have tried more than once," She barely whispered_

"Oh Bint, what do you mean you can't die, all humans die" Spike said sitting on the toilet, "It means just what it sounds like, I… Cant… Die, im not human Spike remember im nothing but a glowly green light" Dawn could see Spikes silhouette through the shower curtains, "Well to me your real, very real I can hear your heart beat" Spike said, "A heart beat that even when it stops it only takes a day to fully heal and be beating once again, how the fuck is that real Spike tell me that" She ripped the curtain open to stare at Spike to hear what answer he had to that, "Oh pet, I can't answer that, you seem very real to me.." Spike took the moment to look over her body beneath the water, "And all my sense's say you are human, but I can't tell you what being the key means" Spike walked over to the edge of the bath, pulled her hand from the water and placed it on his un-beating heart, "This defies nature, I should be six foot under but im still walking around" He moved her hand to her chest, "You are even more real than I am, Just because you can't die doesn't make you less real" Spike reached over and wiped a tear from her cheek then stood and left the room, "Im going to get some food I can hear your tummy rumble, and if you are lucky I might pick you up some clothes" Dawn smiled as she listened to the motel door open, close then lock behind him as he left.

Slowly pulling herself out of the now cold water, goose bump covering her body, nearly an hour had past "Spike" She called not very loud he didn't need her to yell for him he could hear her if she whispered, pulling the robe on and stepping into the room _mustn't be back yet _she climbed onto the bed and switched on the telly_ Passions _she let out a small laugh remembering the times she spent in Spikes crypt him trying to explain all the characters to her.

Her stomach furiously growled, _where is he_? Dawn sighed walking over to the door placing her ear to the cold wood she could hear keys being fumbled with, "Spike?" She asked through the door, "Yeah its me pet, sorry I took so long" He turned the keys and opened the door, "Getting clothes for a lass was a little more harder than I thought" He handed her a plastic bag, "Did you know almost every store has a deafening alarm these days" Spike pressed his fingers to his ears, Dawn began pulling clothes from the bag, first thing she saw was a bright pink fluffy jumper with a pony on the front, "Spike?" She looked up at him, His face lit up with the cheekiest grin, "Well I thought it would go well with that Bubbly persona of yours" Spike Smiled, "Keep looking" He urged on, "Why is there a tutu in here as well" Dawn said throwing the monstrosity at him, "Now this I like" She pulled a tiny p.v.c skirt out, "I remembered what you were wearing when I came back to town" He eyed her up and down unintentionally, Dawn couldn't help but blush at the hunger in his eyes as her stared at her, Slipping the skirt on under the robe she continued going through the clothes, her eyes spotting a lacy black bra, "So you guessed my size" She pulled it out and held it up, "Well im good at that" Spike smirked, "And I have seen your's a few time now, I didn't pick you as a panty girl so I didn't get you any" He said lowering his gaze, "So Spike you enjoying yourself there" She Teased not even looking at him, "Uh sorry Dawn I am after all a man" He said turning his view to passions on TV, "Oh I don't mind, never did" She mumbled the last bit, but he still heard.

"Xander, is Dawn ok I mean how's she been" Buffy said wiping her eyes and looking a him, "She's well, she's to be honest diabolical, we hardy see her and the other night she was in the graveyard pretty much naked yelling out for vampires" Xander told her still holding her in his arms, "Oh Dawnie, where is she now" Buffy began to stand, "No clue that little miss doesn't speak to us" Xander stood up handing her some chicken, "First eat before you find her, you need to energize Buffy" Xander took a bite from a chicken piece, "Will you hate me if I say I don't give two hoots to where she is, I just feel its my duty, I don't feel like I love her anymore, she not even my sister I don't remember growing up with her I just remember her appearing" Buffy turned her back to Xander as she spoke.

"Well done Spike, I believe you got my style done" She done a small turn, "So don't I just look damn fine" She said grabbing her arse, "You do look good pet" Spike smiled at her, "So Spike what food did you get me?" Dawn sat next to him on the bed, "Heaps of different things didn't know what ya liked so there's a bit of almost everything, its in the car" Dawn looked to the door then a Spike, "The Car?" Spike Smirked, "Oh picked me up a nice little thing" He handed her the keys.

Dawn walked outside; "Little?" She laughed taking in the sight of the huge 4wd parked in front of their room, unlocking the doors she looked into the vehicle, food filling the backseat, "Shit Spike" She grabbed a few things and locked the doors behind her.

"Spike that's a very inconspicuous vehicle you got there" She said putting the food on the little table in the corner of the room, "Well it was there, and I needed space for your stuff" Spike went over to the bar fridge pulling out a bottle of whiskey, "Did you get me some Fags?" Dawn said going through his pockets of his duster, "Oi Get out of there" Spike snatched the duster from her hands, "Oh you got stuff you don't want me to see" Dawn made a face at him as she reached for the jacket back, "Its mine pet not yours to go through" Dawn stood and put her hands on her hips, "Spike don't play games with me I just want a fag, plus im way stronger than you" She poked her tongue out at him, "Luv im a vampire remember" He flashed his face at her, "Yeah but im indestructible, plus im the Key comes with benefits" Dawn stepped closer to him, "Im way scarier than you Spiky" She teased, "Oh really" Spike fazed, "Do your worst" He steadied himself, "Ooooo Scary, now watch this" Dawn closed her eyes and placed her hands over her face, "Oh so we going to play peek a boo" Spike Teased laughing, "Boo" Dawn said moving her hand away revealing her face, "Dawn you're a vampire" Spike walked over to her touching her bumpy's, "Scared ya didn't I, I win im way scarier, im not a vampire Spike, im the Key" Dawn changed her face back, "Now can I have a fag" She asked reaching into his pocket, "How did you do that" Spike stunned didn't move, "I don't really know" Dawn said placing the cancer stick between her lips, "Just can, I can change to allsorts of demons only one's I've seen in person though don't get there abilities just their appearance " Dawn Inhaled slinking down on the bed, "Im even more of a freak" She sighed, " Spike why are you being nice to me" Dawn looked him in the eyes, "Its not like you want me I gave you all the chance's but you turned me down" She rolled over onto her stomach, "Oh luv, I would love to how did you say the other night, Ravage you, I just got a fright, last time I saw you ya were all bumble gum sweetness," Dawn interrupted him, "oh it's the fact im used goods now not a little innocent virgin just waiting for her cherry to be popped by a big strong vampire, well I waited Spike but you didn't want me" Spike cupped her face between his hands "I would've, but I didn't fancy being staked, and right now I want us to be good again, I want it to be special for you" Dawn looked at him, "Mr sentimental" She choked beginning to cry.

**That's chapter 7 I promise Spawniness will come soon** ****** R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beautiful garbage**

Chapter 8

**Last time- **_I want it to be special for you" Dawn looked at him, "Mr sentimental" She choked beginning to cry._

"Spike Why? Its Buffy you have always wanted, am I just the booby prize? You can't ever have her so now you have decided you will have the next best thing her sister, Hate to brake it to you but we ain't even related, I have no family" Dawn pulled herself up to lean on the wall on the bed, looking away taking another puff on the fag,

"Dawn its nothing like that, Stop with all this woes me my life sucks bullshit, it's making me talk to ya impossible, Yes it must of seemed like I was obsessed with the Slayer but it was you I was always thinking about, you stupid Bint, it was you I use to watch not her but seeing as I kinda liked my life thought it best to say it was her I watched, think what would've happened it they found out it was you I fantasised about, it was you that filled my dreams" Spike said pacing the room in frustration,

"You fantasised about me" Dawn Smiled, "Oh lord, I need an instruction manual of the teenage mind" Spike Sighed, "Yes pet I did" Dawn Blushed, "You could of told me, oh god you never saw me did you, ya know in my room umm 'relaxing' " Dawn asked, "Oh yes I did many times, it made it even harder for me to hide the fact I was watching you, and also helped my little fantasises even more" Spike sat next to Dawn Smirking at the memories of her 'relaxing' alone at night in her room, "it was you I was thinking about" Dawn whispered looking down at her hands, "I know pet, I heard you" Spike grabbed her hands in his, "The amount of times I climbed the tree to get a better view, it took everything in me not to hop through the open window and help you out" Spike kissed her knuckles, "I wish you did" Dawn crawled into his lap and rested her head on his chest.

"Buffy I will never hate you, but you can't say that you just need time to get to know her again" Xander turned her around to face him, "I don't want to Xander" Buffy cried, "I couldn't care less" She pulled away from his grip and ran out the front door, leaving Xander standing there in the dark house.

"It would've hurt less knowing that you wanted me not my perfect sister" Dawn said still resting on his chest, "I guess so luv, I didn't want to complicate your life anymore than it already was, that's why I left I guess its what I do when things get tough" Spike pulled a strand of hair from her face, "But you listen to me pet I wont be leaving you again" He put his hand under her chin so he could look her in the eyes, "Spike can you do me a favour?" Dawn said in barely a whisper, "Drink from me please" She looked him in the eyes, "Oh pet I couldn't ever hurt you…" Dawn put her finger over his lips, "You wont hurt me, please Spike you know I can't die you can drink till im almost drain by tomorrow I will be fine" She pulled her self up a little moving her hair from her neck, "Please" She pleaded, "Oh luv, ok but tell me if you want me to stop". Spike pulled her up onto his lap so her back was against his chest, sweeping her hair from one side of her neck he looked at her perfect white skin, a shiver ran down her spine as his cold hands brushed along her jugular, "Ok pet im going to start out slow, I don't want this to hurt you" he placed his open mouth against her skin and fazed, Dawn felt the change against her neck letting out a small sigh, "Spike" She whispered as he sunk his fangs into her soft warm skin, the sweet taste flooded his mouth, never had anything ever tasted so divine, he could taste her excitement, her power the most unique blood to ever fill his mouth.

"Don't stop" Dawn moaned as she felt all her blood move through her body and leave through the two small holes in the side of her neck, "Its amazing" Dawn whimpered as she began to feel weaker, Spike knew if he didn't stop now she would pass out for only god knows how many days, "Dawn?" Spike asked, Slowly Dawn turned and looked at him, her skin looked shallow but her eyes were an intense blue, "Why did you stop?" she breathed, "Luv if I didn't you would have been dead, well passed out for how ever long it takes you to heal" Spike traced his finger along the harsh red mark on her neck, "Now you will always have me on you"

Dawn turned her body around to fully face him, "Spike? Can you um I don't know really how to ask this it may be very dumb of me" Spike placed his hand on her cheek, "You are not dumb pet" Dawn smiled at him, "Ok well you know how your all vampy and stuff can you like tell how fast my body is filling with blood, I mean I can feel it but can you?" Dawn said resting her head onto his cold chest, "I can smell your blood getting stronger, that may be you refilling" Spike said concentrating on her pulse, "In about an hour maybe less I seem to be healing faster lately I will be full of blood again…" Dawn said rubbing her fingers over the little holes on her neck, "I hope this scars" Dawn sighed, Spike looked down at her, "it will love it's a vampire bite" Dawn looked into Spikes eyes, "I hope so, many other things don't scar me".

Buffy ran through the night heading nowhere in particular just running, _why did they do this to me _she repeated in her head over and over.

Spike and Dawn stayed curled up together in silence, Spike listening to her heartbeat and to the smell of her blood, both suddenly disturbed by a bright light filling the room, Dawn clung to Spikes chest as she re-adjusted her eyes to the room, "Willow?" Dawn asked as she saw red hair, "Dawn I have been looking everywhere for you, have you seen Buffy" Dawn laughed, "yeah a few months ago you know when she jumped from the tower and died" Dawn spat sarcastically, "No I mean tonight, you little brat I don't have time for your smart mouthed antics" Willow said walking over to the bed to get a better view of the Teen, "Spike, Dawn oh it just gets better and better" Willow growled, "What the hell did you do red" Spike raged pouncing of the bed and onto the witch, "AHHHHHHH" Spike clutched his head as his brain felt as though it would rip into shreds, "You are truly pathetic, couldn't get Buffy so you substitute her with her baby sister" Willow Smirked, "You bitch" Dawn yelled launching herself at Willow, "You are so stupid all of you it was me he wanted not her" Dawn yelled hold Willow by the neck against the door, "Oh you Stupid child, did he tell you that" Willow Said, "Take that back, or else" Spike watched on as Dawn slammed her fist into Willows stomach, "Silly child im a witch hitting me wont do much harm" Willow sneered, "Yes but you completely forgot about me after Buffy died… IM THE KEY!" Dawn yelled stepping away from Willow, She looked over to Spike and smile changing her appearance to a Large horned demon, "Wow little Dawnie can do magic" Willow as she began to levitate in the air, "But you forget Dawn, I am more powerful" Willow threw a energy ball into Dawns chest, Dawn did not budge, "Willow why did you come here, im really not in the mood to fight" Dawn said morphing back crossing her arms over her chest, "How? How did you do that" Willow chocked in shock, "I threw a powerful energy ball at you, you should be on the ground in pain" Willow said, "Willow why are you here?" Dawn asked ignoring the red heads question, "I Said Why, Have you seen Buffy" Willow said still looking at Dawn in awe, "What do you mean have I seen Buffy?" Willow sighed, "I brought her back" Spike growled violently from the corner of the room, both girls looked at him, "You did what you stupid Witch, do you have any clue what you have done, she has been dead for too long to bring back" He stalked towards Willow, "She wont be human, and she would of brought back hitch-hikers from other dimensions" Spike growled only inches away from her Face, "Wait, wait you did what" Dawn slumped down onto the bed, "Why would you do that?" tears welling up in her eyes, "I didn't think alright, I now know it was wrong" Willow confessed, "Yeah now she's not how you wanted her to be" Spike said moving over to Dawn, "Pet?" Dawn looked up at him, "Are you okay luv?" Spike stroked the cheek of the shocked Dawn, "b-b-Buffys alive" Dawn whispered.

**Thats the end of chapter 8 i decided that Willow is on the evil side kinda struggling with the loss of Buffy and using magic pushed her a little far tehee thaks for the comments guys much loved :) R&R**


End file.
